The Lab that Rocked
by Errol's Feather
Summary: In addition to being a crime lab, the lab is turned into a radio station airing around the clock, this of course leads to both fun and complications.


**_Authors Note: _**Inspired by the movie the boat that rocked and it has been one of the funniest stories I have ever written :o)

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't own any money from it.

_**The Lab that Rocked.**_

"Hey everyone it's 6 AM here at the lab, we hope you all are having a wonderful morning. I have it from good authorities that there is chaos on the freeway and everywhere else so far. So if you need to go somewhere find another way. I can so far tell you that the weather is nice and sunny, both outside and inside our famous lab. By the inside meaning the lovely couple in the hallway, Mister and Misses Delko. And here is Natalia with the news right after this song," Ryan pronounced as he put on Hot, dangerous with Blood on the Dance floor.

Natalia that just came inside DNA rolled her eyes at him saying, "You're hopeless, you know that."

"Perhaps, but at least our listeners like me," he noted as their radio station was the hottest thing in Miami.

Natalia did sign for him to be quiet as the song went out and said, "Hey boys an girls all over Miami, this is Naughty Natalia with the news for you. Seems like the Delko's has left us for the newest dead body, they will return later on with love advice for you all. Not that they are the best at that but oh well. So news. It's summer, it's sun, so I would suggest everyone over the age of twenty check out the party down at Club Yatzy Tonight. There is a Tornado on the loose in Oklahoma City, it took out a Semi tractor trailer near Shawnee and the amazing thing is that the driver survived. President Obama is saying that the UK relationship is enduring and that the American European influence remains as dominant as ever. And at the end the cast of Glee is going to New York for the series finale. Think that was some of the important news, now for something less important which is that we are finally getting a new hi-tech coffee machine in the break room. Mister Redhead finally agreed, more coffee for me and Calleigh."

"I don't think that is a good idea actually, you are already too hyper," said Ryan and rolled his eyes at her.

"You should try me out in bed, I'm a real fireball," said Natalia with a happy giggle.

"Christ Natalia, but for all you single dudes out there she is single so come and get her," said Ryan with a triumphant smile.

"And now you get some more tunes, here is dancing naked in the rain with Infinity, and now I don't do that, if you hang around Ryan will give you the weather before I am going to give you what's for lunch a little later," said Natalia and tuned on the song.

Then she turned to Ryan and said, "Have you any idea what you just did?"

"Christ Nat, I was only joking," he said, again rolling his eyes at her.

"Perhaps, but now you are making it seem like I am a cheap slut," Natalia hissed.

"To be fair…" he stopped as he saw Horatio over her shoulder, he did not look happy. Ryan didn't whom to fear most and angry Natalia or an angry Horatio.

"Horatio," said Ryan, more to get Natalia's attention off him than anything else.

"Too far Mister Wolfe, too far, I told you and everyone else involved that there was certain rules implied when I let you open this radio station. And making Miss Boa Vista seem like a slut is not one thing I will agree to, is that understood," Horatio said in a serious tone.

"Yes of course, it will not happen again," said Ryan and looked down, now Natalia was bearing the triumphant smile.

"Good, keep up the good work, and by that I also mean your cases, both of you, I do believe you have evidence to process in addition to the radio channel. If you cannot do both I can assure you it will be shut down, but not by me," he said in a warning tone.

Both nodded seriously before Ryan turned on his mike and said, "Seems we are having a guest in the studio, Horatio care to say a few words."

Horatio sighed and said, "To all of our listeners I would like to wish you a good day, please drive safely and do not end up in unnecessary fights, I would rather not have you end up here."

"You heard that guys, and now for the weather," said Ryan and started on the weather broadcast as Horatio again left the room.

* * *

><p>Calleigh and Natalia were dancing inside firearms, broadcasting songs from the after their shifts were done. Both women seemed to be enjoying themselves and being too full of energy, probably due to too much coffee.<p>

Natalia carefully twirled Natalia around and pulled her close, giggling happily before announcing yet another song. Both women seemed to ignore the nightshift that were coming in and seemed amused by them.

As the song tuned out Calleigh said, "I know this is a little on the edge, but I came across some info the other day I would like to share."

"Please do," said Natalia and looked at her with curious eyes.

"As you all know the word Fuck can be used in many situations, so I thought I teach you how to use it. Take greeting for example, "How the fuck are you." If you are in trouble you simply use, "I guess I am fucked now." That btw happens to Ryan a lot. Aggression, "Fuck you!" Confusion on the other hand would be, "What the fuck." If you are lost like Natalia here you go, "Where the fuck are we." And if you are talking about directions, you simply say, "Fuck off." There are many more, but I thought I share the ones that were most relevant," said Calleigh.

"Very informative, speaking of the word fuck, have you had a good fuck lately?" Natalia asked with a giggle.

Calleigh didn't answer, she just looked away, making Natalia put on a song and say, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that."

"I know and it's okay, it's just lack in that department for many reasons. In fact I am thinking about a divorce," she whispered.

"Calleigh, what are you saying?" Natalia asked, shocked over this as to her Calleigh and Eric seemed happy.

"Well I really do love him, only not like before. He makes me feel safe and loved, and he makes me laugh. Yet he does no longer make me happy. I don't know why, Natalia what is wrong with me? I am with the greatest guy, yet I am not happy, I haven't been for the longest time," she whispered.

"I don't know Calleigh, maybe he's not the guy for you after all, or maybe you just need some time to think it over. Maybe working and living together just became too much," said Natalia in a soft tone.

"I don't know, I really don't and oh no," she whispered, realizing their conversation had accidentally being put on the air. And Eric was most likely listening.

"Calleigh," Natalia said in a calm tone, looking at the frustrated blonde.

"I wrecked it all, I really wrecked it all," said Calleigh and stormed out.

"Calleigh," Natalia thought inside her as she said, "I think you all know that we were not meant to ear that. Seems like Misses and Mister D is heading for some rough weather, but we'll do all we can to support them. And also keep you updated. No for the song Love Hurts, before Ryan takes over with sports of today."

Natalia sighed putting on the song, wondering where Calleigh had run off to and what the consequences would be when Eric found her.

* * *

><p>"You couldn't tell me that in private?" Eric said when he finally managed to track down Calleigh down at the beach. He didn't sound angry, just sad.<p>

"I didn't know how, and I didn't mean to air it like that either," she whispered, looking at the beach, not him, still in tears.

"I know you didn't sweetheart," he said and sat down next to him, pulling his broken wife into his strong arms.

"Are you very upset with me?" she whispered, hiding deeply within him.

"A little yes, but then again I cannot force you to be married to me if you no longer love me," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Don't tell me we have to have a nasty divorce, I just couldn't bear it," she said.

"We won't, I take it as the house was yours to begin with you keep it, I'll find an apartment, we spilt our joined account and well that's it," he said.

"You make it sound so easy," said Calleigh, looking into his kind, brown eyes.

"It doesn't have to be hard," he said.

"Still it is, we have to get back, I am supposed to be on air in twenty minutes and you are doing the late night show," she said with a sigh.

"I know, after you," he said, after getting up and helping her up. She smiled vaguely at him, not minding at all that he put an arm around her waist as they walked back to the lab.

* * *

><p>"This is Natalia and it's 6AM and I want to wish you all a good morning. I am here with my cohost Valera, and may I say she looks quite stunning tonight," said Natalia with a yawn, looking over at the very awake Valera.<p>

"Why thank you Nat and may I say that you look horrible what did you do all night?" asked Valera.

"If you all must know I was out dancing with Calleigh, again, she should marry the dance floor if you ask me," said Natalia tiredly. It was a month since Eric and Calleigh had made the divorce official. After that Calleigh had begun with non-stop clubbing and partying. Most of the times dragging Natalia with her. The only difference was that Natalia was no longer as young as Calleigh and wasn't always up for clubbing all night long.

"Perhaps maybe she will, but tell me does she seem happy?" asked Valera.

"On the dance floor yes, outside it no, mind if I sleep?" asked Natalia with a yawn, leaning her head on her hands, closing her eyes.

"No of course not, I think you all are with me wishing Natalia sweet dreams," said Valera in a soft tone before putting on the song lullaby as Ryan walked in.

"What's up?" he asked, looking over at the sleepy Natalia.

"Exhausted after clubbing all night again, Ryan, this really have to end, look at her," said Valera concerned.

"I agree and I am sure Horatio does as well, speaking of have you seen the queen of the dance floor?" asked Ryan, meaning Calleigh.

"Not yet, but it's only 6.20," said Valera, wondering if Horatio were at all paying attention to what was happening to his coworkers.

Just as she was thinking that the redhead poked his head in the door and asked, "Have you seen Calleigh?"

"Not yet," said Valera honest.

"Hmmm, may I suggest you let her sleep for now, and if you should happen to see Miss Duquesne Delko send her to me," said Horatio with a sigh.

Before they had time to answer he was gone, Ryan turned to Valera saying, "That's not good, in all my years here he have never called her by last name."

"No, he has not," said Valera thoughtfully, just as they heard Calleigh's cheerful voice say, "Good morning everyone."

"Hey," they both said, looking at her with serious eyes.

"What?" said the blonde, looking at them with confused eyes.

"You are driving her to exhaustion," said Valera, meaning Natalia.

"Nonsense, she choose herself if she want to go or not and how long she will stay out," Calleigh disagreed.

"How stupid are you," Valera snapped at her.

"What are you on about?" asked Calleigh.

"Don't you see she is going with so you don't have to be alone, she goes with because she cares about you and don't want you to end up in trouble. She is not young anymore and to be fair you are too old for the way you behave, so I say give it a rest," Valera snapped, making Ryan look at her in a "wow" way.

"Well I never forced her and I don't fucking need a babysitter. I won't ask her alone, I can take care of myself and what I choose to do when I do not work is up to me," she snapped back.

"Fine! Do as you wish and oh Horatio wanted to see you," Valera snapped.

"Whatever," said Calleigh annoyed heading in direction of Horatio's office as Natalia opened her eyes, only to look at Valera and say, "Thank you and for all you listeners Maxine is my hero." Then she closed her eyes and kept on sleeping. Ryan let out a chuckle as Maxine shook her head, turning on a new tune not caring that it all got on the air.

* * *

><p>Calleigh knocked heavily on Horatio's office door before entering. He did not look happy.<p>

"Horatio…?" she asked, looking at him with very insecure eyes.

"You are to listen to what I have to say," he said in a serious way. She nodded, nervously biting her lower lip as he continued, "For a month now I have watched your wile behavior. I have heard how you are out clubbing all night long and making reports from that. I have heard how you are flirting with guy after guy and bragging about it. I don't know if you realize this but this is in fact my lab and my radio station. And I do not care for the way you are acting. Whether you realize it or not you are not in your twenties anymore and you are to behave thereafter. You are a disgrace to this lab and you that used to be a role model not only for your coworkers but for our listeners are turning out to be the right opposite. I know the break with Eric must have been hard, but if you are not getting yourself together you have no job here."

"You cannot be serious," said Calleigh, her jaw was dropping.

"That I am," he said.

"You are really thinking about firing me," her voice was shivering.

"I am yes, we both know you are better than this. One thing when it's only harming yourself, but look at Natalia," he said in firm tone.

"I…I'll get myself together I promise. Permission to get the day off?" she asked.

"Permission denied, now get to work," he demanded.

* * *

><p>The blonde nodded and left his office. What she didn't see was him sighing heavily as the door closed behind her. Doing that was one of the many things Horatio wished he never had to do, but at the moment he had seen no other choice. He was starting to get fed up with her behavior. This was not the Calleigh he knew, the one he loved and respected. She had changed and for the worse. And if this speech was what it took to get her back on track, well then it had to be it. He wanted the old her back, the woman he used to adore so much. The one that used to make him smile. Maybe her getting together with Eric in the first place had been a bad idea. He wasn't sure, but he knew that the break was needed, even before she said so on the radio.<p>

The radio. Horatio thought about it for a second. It was Ryan that had suggested it and it had been a success. He had had doubts to begin with, but not anymore and the weird thing was that the crime wave in Miami had gone down after the show had started. He loved the effect it had on her coworkers and they never once let work suffer because of it. He walked out of his office and past DNA where Valera and Ryan were casting, happily talking over the head of the sleeping Natalia. It made him smile, at least someone in his lab were enjoying himself. It made it all worth it. And having Natalia sleep there just this once wasn't the worst thing that could happen, so he figured he would not make a big deal of it as long as it didn't happen again.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas everyone, what are you wishing for for Christmas this year?" Natalia asked the listeners, it was a few days before Christmas.<p>

"I at least know what Natalia wants dear listeners," said Ryan with a chuckle before adding, "I should probably add that she and Valera is dressed like Misses Claus with hats and all and I saw Eric running around in a Santa costume earlier. I should probably add that Eric is spending Christmas with his new sweetheart."

"Eric, got someone new?" asked Natalia surprised.

"Who?" asked Valera shocked.

"You wouldn't believe it even if I told you," said Ryan with a smile.

"So what do Natalia want for Christmas," they suddenly heard Calleigh from the door before adding, "Who's stupid idea was it to play dress up either way?"

"Dear listeners we have here Calleigh the red nosed reindeer. May I say those antlers suit you and can I guess you are wishing for a new set of guns?" said Ryan with a grin.

"I am yes and new holster as my old is starting to be worn out, but what is Natalia's wish?" asked Calleigh, looking at them with curious eyes.

"I'm more interested in who Eric is dating," said Natalia, twisting in her seat.

"That's easy, it's Julia, they've been together for three months," Calleigh answered her.

"What, how do you even know this?" asked Natalia even more shocked.

"One he told me and two I am a damn good CSI, that still doesn't answer my question," said Calleigh.

"I might as well tell you dear listeners and Miss reindeer, Natalia want a ring for Christmas, or more specified and engagement ring," Ryan said, making poor Natalia go flushing red and Valera say, "Oh is that so?"

"Oh you know rings are way overrated," said Natalia looking down at the DNA test she was working with.

"So what say you Val are Natalia going to be wearing a ring before our New Year's sending?" Ryan asked, looking at Valera, they had now been a couple for about half a year. In fact after that morning Valera talked back to Calleigh and Natalia had told Valera she was her hero.

"Yes Maxine, have you bought a ring?" asked Calleigh, looking at her friend with over curious eyes.

"And here we have Jingle Bells with Basshunter," said Maxine and put on the song in a hurry before saying, "If I am I am not gonna announce it on the radio."

"Why not, we do everything else from breakups to divorces on the radio, speaking of does anyone know if old red is seeing anyone?" asked Ryan.

"No," they all said, but Calleigh seemed to get a troubled look on her face as Valera said, "Because a proposal is something I would like to do in private when the time and place is right, not in front of a million listeners if not more."

"But doing everything else in front of them is okay?" asked Ryan with a frown.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Valera protested.

"Ohhhh ohhh ohhh Natalia…" Ryan demonstrated.

"That was a total accident," Valera snapped, flushing red. It really was an honest mistake that had happened a few months prior. The couple had found themselves randy and ready for each other in DNA and as they couldn't wait they had done it then and there, not realizing the mike was on before after they were done. Horatio had of course talked to them about the matter after, even if he found t amusing.

"Still you can do that, but not propose," Ryan questioned with a frown.

"Fine, fine, I wanted to do this a bit different, but Natalia the thing is all my life I've been searching for the right guy, it was only six months ago there was no right man but a right woman. That woman was and is you. You are everything I ever dreamed of in a partner. And you are my equal in every way. You are the only one I can picture myself growing old with and perhaps have children with. I love you with all I have and all that I am, so Natalia Boa Vista will you marry me and become my wife?" Valera asked as she in the meantime had gotten down on her knee and found a ring she held up before her girlfriend.

Both Ryan, Calleigh and Natalia gasped as Natalia managed to get out, "I will, I will, oh Maxine of course I will."

She slowly took the ring out of the box and tread it on her fingers as Ryan announced, "Well there listeners I will be the first to congratulate the newly engaged and soon Eric will take over from AV with news of today, this was all from the morning show."

Ryan put on another Christmas song before hugging his two friends, as did Calleigh as tears of happiness ran down Natalia's cheeks. She had never before been this happy. She looked over at Maxine that was beaming as well, happy that she had done this and that she would spend the rest of her days with her.

* * *

><p>"Ho, ho, ho, this is Eric the Santa Claus giving you the Sports. Firstly I should probably congratulate the happy couple, I am sure you all agree with me when I say it was about high time. And I am sure both Natalia's and Valera's parents will be thrilled, or so I hope. They are by the way spending Christmas with Valera's family. As for me I'm celebrating Christmas with Julia, it will just be the two of us and Horatio is having Kyle this Christmas. Not sure if old red have a date or not, that is to me a mystery. As for Ryan he will be here with you listeners all Christmas along with the evening shift. But now for the sports," Eric continued knowing he had left out Calleigh, mostly because he had no idea what she was doing that Christmas.<p>

It was later that night that Eric was in the break room making himself a cup of black coffee he heard Calleigh said, "So will you be sliding down my chimney this Christmas."

"I think the more appropriate question is will you pulling my sleight," he said with a smile, looking at his ex-wife that still was wearing antlers.

"Funny, but no, this reindeer will be busy this Christmas," she said with a yawn.

"Care to share what you will be doing ?" he asked her, looking over at her with concerned eyes.

"Well after work, sleeping," said Calleigh, which was true.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked.

"Actually I am, but haven't decided if I am going there or home for Christmas as my brothers and nieces are asking me to come home for Christmas," she said with another yawn.

"You sure are tired," Eric commented.

"Well I've been covering the late night sending plus working doubles three nights' straights, miss my sleep," said the blonde.

"Understandable, can't you simply ask old red to give you the rest of the day off as I am sure we can have you covered," said Eric in sympathetic tone.

"I actually think I will, see you a little later," said Calleigh and headed for Horatio's office.

* * *

><p>The blonde knocked tiredly on Horatio's door only to say him say, "Enter," before doing do.<p>

"So what can I do for you?" Horatio asked, looking at the very tired blonde.

"I was wondering if there was any chance I could go home to sleep as I am so very tired. As you know I've been pulling double for both the lab and the radio and I really do need some rest. You know I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't necessary," said Calleigh, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I do suppose I can agree to that for once, but will you be back to do the evening show?" he asked.

"I talked to Natalia and she and Valera agreed on doing that, so I won't be back before tomorrow morning, if that is okay with you," she said.

"That it is yes, so have you decided if you are going home for Christmas or not?" he asked her.

"I have and I will, but only for a couple of days," she answered him.

He nodded and said, "Good as you can use some time off work as well."

"You'll be spending Christmas with Kyle if I heard right," she said, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"I will yes, I think it will be nice to be just the two of us for a change," he answered with a smile.

She nodded and said, "Well I better, see you later handsome."

"That you will, do you want me to stop by and check on you later?" he asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"That would be highly appreciated," she said and gave him a soft peck on the cheek before leaving him.

* * *

><p>"Good morning to each and every one of you out there. This is Mister Redhead reporting. I just realized that in the five years I've been responsible for this radio station I've never said a work. But I figured as most of the hosts are on Christmas vacation that had to change. So from us here at the Rocking Radio Lab to all of your listeners out there I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, and now to the song rocking around the Christmas three," Horatio said.<p>

"Nice one Horatio," said Ryan that just came in and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you Mister Wolfe, so I take it you don't have anywhere to go this Christmas either?" said Horatio.

"I'm leaving with the plane in a couple of hours but will be back the 27th," Ryan answered.

"So that means I'm running all the shows alone," said Horatio with a sigh.

"No, you and Eric and you can always ask Kyle and Julia to step in and maybe you could ask Alexx, she has been on the show earlier," said Ryan.

"You are right, well on behalf of me and the viewers I wish you a safe journey home," said Horatio and smiled at the younger man.

"Have a great Christmas, that goes for all of you and see you in a couple of days," said Ryan and slowly left the DNA lab.

"So then it is time for the news and the exciting program what's for lunch. So for the news we are having a rainy Christmas this year, its grey as far as the eye can see. There has been a robbery of the bank down in the main street, but no one was injured and the robbers were taken quickly after. And there is an incoming text saying that Natalia and Valera has reached their destination and wish to wish you all a merry Christmas. They are having a sunny day where they are. For those of you that are travelling today, stay clear of the main road as there will be chaos until one this afternoon. Not that that is anything new. Other than that some of our visitors are having a Christmas barbeque down at the beach so if you are close by you are welcome to join in. There will be dancing around the famous Christmas tree downtown this evening. And I heard that our tropps all over is putting down the guns for a couple of days to try to celebrate wherever they are. Now to the song, "Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow," said Horatio and turned on the song.

Suddenly he felt so alone; this was the first Christmas in the longest time where he was alone at the lab for three days. Well Eric would stop by now and again, but still, it would mostly be him all alone. Luckily there had been fewer murders lately so there wasn't many loose ends to tie up.

He looked over at the empty lab and sighed. Normally this would be the time where Calleigh and Eric or Natalia announced the lunch and Ryan and Valera would be busy in DNA. Calleigh would then be in firearms or somewhere else in the lab, working or just talking to the rest. That was if they weren't out on a scene. The redhead sighed again, looking towards firearms, then the break room, never before had his lab been empty like this, it was usually live everywhere. He even missed their silly fights.

The song ended and Horatio said, "That was let it snow, there however isn't any snow in Miami, but there might be other places in the world or even the states. For those of you that are having snow may I suggest building a snow castle or maybe a snowman and send the picture to us so we can post it on the radio website. That also go for other holiday photos of what you are doing while listening to us. Now let us go over to the break room and check what is there for lunch."

Horatio opened the fridge and wrinkled his nose saying, "I suppose the ladies of the lab forgot old red as they left as all there is here is a questionable apple, a very old milk and something I don't even want to know what is. So dear listeners I am sorry to say that I will only be having coffee for lunch. Hope your lunch is better than mine. Note to self, fill up the fridge," said Horatio with a sigh, wishing the three women was there, because then the fridge would be filled up and he could help himself without anyone noticing.

* * *

><p>It was the day after Christmas and Horatio was sleeping instead of sending. The sending had now been taking over by young Kyle that was saying, "I hope you all had a good Christmas celebration, Mister Redhead is at the moment sleeping, so I'm stepping in. I can tell you we have been having a good celebration and we are expecting most of your host back in the following days. At the moment the weather is nice and sunny, the streets are quiet and I think it safe to say that most of Miami is asleep or planning this year's New Year's celebrations. I would like to thank all of you that have sent in pictures to our website from all over and hope you keep on doing that. I should also announce that my mother have filled up the fridge so what we'll be having for lunch is turkey sandwiches, soda, fruit salad and some left over pizza. Special thanks to the best mother in the world. Love you ma and special thanks to all of the mother's and women out there that makes the world a greater place. And now we are tuning into the song girls just wanna have fun."<p>

"Why aren't you the sweetest," he suddenly heard a female voice say and turned to look at Calleigh.

"I try and you're back early, why?" he said, looking at her in shock.

"Sounded like old mister Redhead could use some help at the station, and to fill up the fridge, but I guess Julia took care of that already. Tell her thanks," said Calleigh with a smile, putting down a shopping bag on the lab table.

"I will and there can never be enough food," said Kyle and smiled at her.

"Hmmm, so how are you, had a great Christmas?" she asked the young man.

"The greatest, and thank you so much for that new TV, how did you know I needed one?" he asked.

"Just a feeling and glad you liked it, I was thinking of taking you out so we can get you some new pants, just tell me when," said the blonde.

"Will do, you are like the coolest stepmom ever," he said and hugged her excitedly.

"Easy there, I'm not married to your father yet, and I don't think your father would like if you got too excited," said Calleigh a bit overwhelmed.

"Uhm sorry, but to be fair you are a bit too old," he said, blushing slightly.

"Glad to hear, may I have a moment with your father," she said calmly.

"As you wish and is it okay that I say you look really great," he said.

"It is and thank you," she said and smiled at him before he left, before saying into the mike, " So dear listeners, I take it you got I'm back in town and I do hope you all got some great presents and that you are enjoying them, much like young Kyle here, now what do you say to a couple of more songs while I wake up Mister sleepyhead," she said and put on "The bitch is back."

Calleigh somehow managed to get in a position so that she could kiss Horatio's neck while rubbing his groin. He let out a groan in his still sleep as she roughly assaulted his neck area while removing his jacked and shirt. Eager hands were scratching on his back as her lips went to his shoulder. She could feel his limb grow against her thigh and let a hand go down to cup around it. Horatio groaned loudly as Calleigh somehow managed to switch onto another song so the listeners wouldn't hear.

She kissed her way down his body and removed just enough of his pants and underwear to free his rising limb and let it slip between her lips as her hand grasped around his balls. Horatio's hands rand through her hair pushing her further to his hardness. The blonde were eagerly sucking him swallowing most of his manhood in the process and squeezing his balls.

"Please stop, I can't hold back much longer," Horatio breathed, now wide awake.

Calleigh well aware of this didn't really seem to care as her teeth carefully graced his shaft as she moved her head up and down a couple of more times. Horatio tensed as he released himself fully not being able to hold back anything. Calleigh almost chocked on the amount of him, but managed to swallow fast before retracting her lips, look up at him and say, "Good morning handsome."

"Good morning to you sweetheart, it is great to have you back, did you have a safe flight?" said Horatio, pulling her up to give her a long, deep kiss.

As they broke free, Calleigh nuzzled his nose a little before saying, "Why thank you and I did, except these two teenage girls babbling behind me on the plane and for you two Tommy is most likely in love with you Mary Jane and if you haven't called him by now do so and for you Tricia who are you trying to fool you are in love with MJ, you are just trying to covering up by being all over Tristan, but not to worry there will be another girl for you in the future."

Horatio looked confused at her and asked, "Should you really have said that or done that to me while airing?"

"It would have come out sooner or later either way and I don't know, it just felt right and I missed my handsome," she said, kissing his cheek lovingly.

"I missed you too and did you like your Christmas presents?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"I did, the ring was perfect and the gun… Let us just say I loved it," she said with a sight of satisfaction.

"I do hope that that gun was not loaded when you used it for once," said Horatio and shook his head.

"Would I stand here if it was, and you can do me later as we got a show and a lab to run," she said with one of her cute giggles.

"Hmmm, I think I actually will go home to get some rest as I'm beat if you do not mind?" he said, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Just go, Kyle and I got it covered along with Eric and Julia when they come back," she said with a giggle and gave him a kiss before sending him on his way.

* * *

><p>"So what do you say Julia, are you up for giving out listeners some love advice," said Calleigh giving the other blonde a cup of coffee later the same day.<p>

"Sure, so which questions will we be answering today," said the older blonde and smiled at her.

"I got one from a Jennifer asking about how to improve her sexlife," said Calleigh, showing the mail.

"I need a bit more than that, read if for me," said Julia.

"Hey, I have been with my boyfriend for about a year, but our sex life is kind of boring as we do the same all the time. Can you please help? Jennifer," Calleigh read.

"Well I would suggest that she try something new, maybe sex on new places, and outside, but make sure you don't get caught. You can also try sex with candle light or eating stuff of each other if you have not already tried that," Julia answered.

Calleigh frowned saying, "I take it you have tried all of that?"

"A real lady never kiss and tell," said Julia with a smile.

"Well Jennifer I hope that helped, if you want further advise please mail again and we will mail you back," said Calleigh with a happy giggle.

"You got another one?" Julia asked.

"Yes I do, Crystal is wondering how she can stop her man from being so prying?" said Calleigh.

"Well the question I think we have to ask Crystal is if there is any need to pry. If I was her I would ask him why he is doing that and tell him to stop it or he'll risk losing her," said Julia.

"Agreed, same goes for all of you jealous boys and girls out there, try not to be overly jealous as it might not be the best thing. Your boyfriend or girlfriend will be feed up with it and then it's your loss," said Calleigh.

"Well spoken," said Julia.

"Thank you, so what about you then, any trouble in paradise?" Calleigh asked with a giggle.

Julia was about to answer when they both heard Natalia yell, "Oh just go to hell."

"What the…" said Julia shocked.

"You got me," said Calleigh as shocked as Julia, turning to look at Natalia and Valera that came walking towards them. Natalia first and Valera after, by the looks of it trying to explain something for her angry lover.

"Ladies, may we help you as we are at the moment covering relationship advice," Julia offered as the couple entered DNA.

"By all needs," said Natalia and rolled her eyes, giving Valera an angry glare.

The two ladies looked at Valera for an explanation. Valera sighed heavily and said, "I may have done something stupid."

"Don't tell me you slept with someone else," said Julia.

"Of course not," said Valera shocked by this accusation.

"Then go on?" said Julia, wondering what Valera could possibly have done to get Natalia this upset.

"I kind of forgot an important date," said Valera, looking down.

"Hmmm let's see your half year anniversary was in the beginning of December so that leaves Natalia's birthday that is oh let's see today. So either you are plane stupid or you accidentally forgot it because you decided to fly in sooner than planned," Calleigh quickly calculated, as the two ladies was not supposed to be at the lab before the twenty-eight.

All eyes were focused on Valera that said, "It had to a mix between the two as I even bought a gift, but in the rush to get here it kind of slipped my mind, as I did try to tell Natalia a moment ago."

"And where is the gift?" asked Calleigh.

"In the suitcase which is at home, we just unpacked and then hurried here," Valera answered.

"I am afraid we need to see that, wouldn't you agree Julia?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, so if you hurry home to get it we'll hold the fort here. I mean if she is right you shouldn't be upset Natalia," said Julia.

"Hmmm, you have about thirty minutes," said Natalia, making Valera nod and head towards the exit.

"You are aware she most likely forgot by accident right?" said Calleigh, looking at Natalia's annoyed face.

"I do, but still I would prefer if she remembered it right away," said Natalia.

"That woman really does love you, please don't be too hard on her," said Calleigh with a sigh.

Natalia didn't answer to that, she just sighed and looked towards the door leading into the lab to not meet Calleigh's eyes. She of course knew that Valera loved her more than anything else, in fact that was the reason why she came back to the Miami Dade in the first place.

Before Calleigh or anyone else could say anything Natalia walked over to the mike and said, "Maxine, sweetheart, if you should happen to be listening I am so sorry for yelling at you earlier and for what I said. I know you love me and you never have to prove that for me in any way. I just wanted to tell you that I love you with all my heart, always have and I always will. Thank you for coming back five years ago when I asked you to do so and thank you for sticking with me and wanting to be my wife. You are the best thing or rather person that ever happened to me. I just wanted you to know that if you are listening at all."

Then she turned to Calleigh and said, "If and when she comes back let her know I am in the break room please."

"Will do and wow," said Calleigh and smiled at her friend before she left them, then she walked turned to the mike and said, "For all of you lovers out there this is Aerosmith with I don't want to miss a thing."

Julia just smiled at her and shook her head saying, "You and the other at this lab are one crazy gang and I love to be a part of it."

"Well spoken as always Julia," said Calleigh and gave the other blonde a warm hug before they both burst into a ton of giggles.

* * *

><p>"I heard you," Valera spoke, when she found Natalia in the break room once she returned to the lab.<p>

"I'm glad," said Natalia and smiled vaguely at her girlfriend.

Valera nodded before handing over two presents as she sat down next to her. Natalia opened the biggest square shaped one, only to find a photo album with two hearts one the front inside. She opened it only to find pictures of the two of them taken over the years inside.

Happy tears were starting to fall from Natalia's eyes as she turned to her lover and whispered, "It's the most beautiful gift you could have given me."

"I'm glad you liked it, and for the record I could never forget your birthday," said Valera as she gently stroked away some tears from Natalia's face.

"I know, I am sorry for overreacting like I did," said Natalia, putting the photo album aside to open a much smaller gift. Inside she found a silver necklace holding three pendants that were shaped as a test tube, a tiny little cotton swab and little badge with a heart.

"Ohhh Valera, I love it and I love you, thank you so much," said Natalia as she happily hugged her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>It was a few months after Christmas that Horatio was standing behind Calleigh, his arms resting around her waist, his head leaning against her shoulder as they were watching Eric, Ryan, Natalia and Valera airing from the DNA lab.<p>

Horatio had been given the orders to shut down the radio station, but he had fought it with all he had and won the rights to continue sending. Come to think of it he found it hard to picture life without the station. They may at times broadcast a little more than what was good, but no one seemed to mind.

Just then the four CSI's cells started to ring and Horatio could hear Ryan exchange some words with Natalia and Eric before the three of them ran towards the elevator door leaving Valera behind. She looked a bit sad, but only for a moment as Natalia quickly ran back to give her wife a kiss goodbye.

Calleigh giggled lightly by this, making Horatio kiss the top of her head. The older couple looked over Valera, her hand was resting on her growing belly as she and Natalia were expecting. Calleigh and Horatio had had the same matter up for debate, but decided that Kyle was more than enough for now. However if that matter should happen to change, a child would by both be more than welcome, even if they didn't try for it. Horatio had however given Calleigh the cutest little kitten, which served as a spare child for them both, in addition to Kyle that was. It is needless to say that both the kitten and Kyle was loved to bits by both of them.

To their knowledge Eric and Julia had discussed the same, but as Julia didn't feel up for carrying another child, the matter had been laid to rest. They were getting married the next month.

As for Horatio and Calleigh, they were in no rush to get married as they did have all the time in the world, as they both knew they would spend the rest of their lives together, without any major arguments. The small they had they could live with and was easily fixed.

Calleigh turned to face her handsome asking, "Have you thought anymore about the matter I asked you about?"

"A bigger firearms lab?" he asked her back.

"Mhm," she said.

"I don't really see why that should be needed as the one we have is just fine," he said.

"Oh you never know, one day I might need a bigger lab with more room," she said with a secret smile and kissed him very lovingly. She knew he sooner or later would grant her her wish for the simple reason that he wanted to make her happy.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
